Two Souls, One Destiny
by Starseeker358
Summary: A love story between Squall and Rinoa. Also includes some Quistis/Irvine and Selphie/Zell in there. Expect awesomness and constent bagging out of Seifer  That tweeb .    Enjoy!


**Two Souls, One Destiny**

_How everybody! I haven't written/reviewed a story for ages, I've been doing things. I recently picked up Final Fantasy VIII and the whole Squall/Rinoa pairing has really touched me._

_Here's to my favourite fictional couple:_

Chapter 1: The SeeD Mission

"SQUALL! SQUALL GET UP! WE'VE GOT AN IMPORTANT MISSION TODAY! GET UP!"

Squall Leonhart groaned and sat up rubbing his head. Selphie Tilmitt always woke him up like this, regardless if there was an important mission or not.

"COME ON SQUALL! NOW!" Selphie screeched.

"Alright, alright," he mumbled as he swung his long legs of fthe bed and onto the creaky floor. He stood up, stretching. "Time for another day's work." He reached for his Gunblade case, covered with artwork of Griever on it. He took The Revolver out of the it and swung it around, clipping it to his waist.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Zell Dincnt was busy eating Chocobo Flakes when Selphie sprinted down the steps towards him. "Hey, Zell! How's life?" she asked excitedly. Zell looked up and replied with his mouth half full, "Pweti guod, huw anboy iuo?" Selphie frowned and turned to Quistis Trepe, another SeeD in training. She shrugged and continued to read.

At that moment Squall arrived with his own personal selection of Weetbix, Corn Flakes and Sultanas. Irvine Kinneas turned to his left to see him sit down. "Hey Squall, my Man! Did cha' sleep well?"

Squall looked up." I suppose…"

Quistis had always been bothered by his uptight attitude and was quite annoyed at his response to the sharp shooter. "Squall, come on. It's time for the mission briefing." Grabbing him by the hand she pulled him away from his strange breakfast.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

As they walked the long way to the main building Squall started to get fidgety. "What's up?" Quistis questioned. "Nothing…" Squall replied, pointedly trying to change the subject.

"I don't believe you…"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I just hope Seifer isn't on the same mission as us…"

Quistis turned and looked away. "_So that's what was bothering him…"_

Squall had always held a grudge on Seifer Almasy ever since they were able to speak. Quistis remembered the school yard fights, the word-offs and the constant rivalry in sports. Before Ultimecia's downfall, Seifer had given Squall a scar, trailing from above his right eye to below his left eye. Squall retaliated and gave him a mirroring scar. The two Gunblade wielders always had a certain look about them.

"We're here…" Squall said, interrupting Quistis' thoughts.

They were in the Headmaster's office. "Please, sit down." Headmaster Cid Krammer beckoned them towards him.

The two SeeDs sat on the squishy couch and gazed around the small room. "As you know, Ultimecia was powerful and forced Edea and Rinoa under her will. She has returned, from the depths of time, to strike back on all who gave her harm," Cid explained, choosing his words carefully.

Quistis gasped and flopped heavily onto the back rest, as Squall placed his gloved hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "So, what part do we play in this?"

"You are to stop her before she causes too much damage. We have pinpointed her location to be in the desert, close to the D-District Prison. She is currently alone, but not for long. Our sensors have picked up a magical beckoning from her area."

"So, who is doing the job?" Quistis asked.

"Well, this time there will be more, as Ultimecia has gathered much strength and is ready for a bigger strike yet again. Thus I call you two, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and an old friend."

"An old frien-" Squall was unable to finish his sentence, for at that moment, a familiar face walked through the door. Rinoa Heartilly. Ever since Ultimecia's defeat, Rinoa had returned to Deling City to spend time with her father. This had caused Squall much pain, being her lover. They had great connection and it had been many months since they had last seen a glimpse of each other.

"Hey Squall…" Rinoa smiled. Squall stood up, "Hello Rin-" Rinoa grasped him in a bone-breaking hug, crushing whatever grudge Squall had on Rinoa at that very second.

Meanwhile, Quistis was busy conversing with the Headmaster outside. "So, we leave tomorrow?" she asked. her voice resigned.

"Correct, with many Guardian Forces I presume. There are many dangers you shall face," Cid replied.

"Okay, So we get the day off today?"

"Yeah, Have some fun with your friends."

"Thanks Cid, I mean... Headmaster. Bye!"

Quistis waved to her headmaster closely followed by Squall and Rinoa.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

As Squall walked with Rinoa to the dormitories he spotted Seifer leaning against one of the plaster pillars.

"Hey! Rinoa, haven't seen much of you lately. How you doing, girl?" Seifer asked loudly, looking smug.

Squall was outraged. How _dare_ he call _his_ Rinoa that! He was about to reply when Rinoa placed her hand on his arm, silencing him.

"I told you never to call me that! Now leave me alone, go insult somebody else."

Fujin and Raijin were standing nearby, offended by the remark Rinoa had thrown at Seifer.

"RAGE!"

"That isn't cool, ya know?"

Seifer pushed himself off the pillar. "How bout' I make a deal. You dump that loser, and I'll make it worth your while…" he said 'seductively', holding out his arm, beckoning her towards him.

"How about…NO!" Rinoa whipped back, grabbing Squall's arm forcefully and jogging to the dormitories.

_Wow…I Think that was actually okay…_

_But I want your opinion more, review please. I really like receiving them. _

_Thanks guys!_

_Starseeker358_


End file.
